Revenge Gone Wild
by Hermsrocks4563
Summary: Ron has become the lastest playboy at Hogwarts, leaving Hermione very depressed. Hermione soon gets out of her depression to get revenge and give Ron a taste of his own medicine.
1. Revenge?

A/N: Okay, this is my new story! I hope you like it!

Summary: Ron had become the recent playboy at Hogwarts, leaving Hermione depressed. Hermione soon comes out of her depression to set revenge on Ron and give him a taste of his own medicine.

--

Hermione lifted her textbook to her head so that she could not see the commotion that beheld her. She could hardly stand it; Ron had been flirting with Lavender and Parvati for almost an hour. At the moment he had both of his arms around their shoulders while they giggled flirtatiously at his stupid jokes. _Honestly, how could someone fall for a stupid pick up line that _Ron_ came up with?_ Hermione sighed, in truth she couldn't blame them; anything that Ron did came out cute in some way. _The way he laughed, the way he smiled, and defiantly the way he cared._ Hermione smiled, she wished things could go back to that, she missed those days. But ever since he became Keeper on the Quididitch team, he didn't act like that anymore. He was constantly with a girl or maybe two and hardly ever had time for her anymore; slowly their friendship was dying away.

"Hey Hermione" said Harry as he sat down next to her on the couch. Hermione smiled in reply. Harry nodded towards Ron and the two girls, "It gets annoying you know, he's never alone. I can hardly stand it, but I can't imagine what you're going through with all of this. Besides the fact that you have feelings for him, I don't think he's talked to you in days"

Hermione sighed, "He hasn't. Merlin, Harry I miss him so much. Why does he have to be so pig-headed and does this? The girls talk about him in the dorms too, it disgusting. They always talk about how cute he is and how good of a kisser he is. I never would have that it would sound disgusting, but hearing it from another girl besides _me_ just makes me want to break down"

Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "I wish I could help you with all this stuff about Ron, but in truth I can't. You should talk to Ginny about this, maybe she can help you"

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry tightly, "It's okay, you _are_ a guy after all. To bad you're like my brother or we could get married and be together forever"

Harry laughed, "Hermione, I wouldn't worry. I think we're be together forever anyways, like you said, we're like brother and sister and family never leave each other"

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek, "Well then little brother, I have to go talk to Ginny"

Harry raised his eyebrows as Hermione got herself up to leave, "Little? Excuse me, but you are only a _few_ months older than me"

Hermione smirked, "Correct, making you the _little_ brother"

Harry laughed as Hermione walked out of the common room and to the library where Hermione knew Ginny was, studying for an upcoming Transfiguration quiz. As she got into the library she spotted Ginny easily, red hair wasn't hard to miss.

"Hey Ginny, I need to talk to you" Hermione whispered.

Ginny shrugged, "Sure, why not? I think I got this info covered, what's up?"

Hermione looked down at her long fingers, "It's about your brother--"

Ginny smiled while jumping up from her sit and lifting Hermione with her, "Say no more, I know what this is about. I know the perfect way to make him feel the pain that he put upon you, too. Oh, Hermione this is going to be great! All we have to do now is give you a make-over!"

Hermione let her hand drop from Ginny's, "What are you talking about? I don't want revenge"

Ginny's smiled faded, "You don't? I thought you might after all the girls he's been with and how much he's hurt you"

Hermione smiled, "Well, revenge would be nice, but why do I have to get a make-over?"

Ginny smiled again, "Well I don't think you're going to attract any guys when you're dressed like that, you're hiding your body! Hermione, you're lucky to have a body like that, it's perfect!"

Hermione blushed, "Oh, I guess it's okay. What exactly is this revenge? I mean, what do I have to do?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she dragged Hermione out of the library, "That's simple, just give him a taste of his own medicine. We're going to dress you up so that no guy can resist you, Ron won't be able to take his eyes off of you! Then, you'll start flirting with guys like he's been flirting with girls. Ron will go mad, this will be so much fun!"

Hermione had to laugh at Ginny's excited manner to tourture her brother. "But how do you know this will work? If Ron really liked me he wouldn't be going around, flirting with other girls and not talking to me"

Ginny explained as the two girls came closer and closer to Hogsmade, "Hermione, trust me when I tell you that Ron had liked you ever since third year when you two had those fights about Scabbers and Chookshanks – don't ask me how I know that, Ron sort of blurted it out when he was complaining to me, he would kill me if I told you – but anyways, Ron is going to be drooling big time when he sees you, we'll have to walk around holding buckets underneath him!"

Hermione laughed at the image and let herself he dragged off to a clothing store. Inside were clothes Hermione never would have dreamed of wearing, but all the same, they were beautiful. Ginny walked over to a rack of clothes and started grabbing items off of it and throwing it into Hermione's arms. By the time she was done, Hermione's arms were full. Ginny walked to another rack and Hermione groaned. Ginny laughed, "Don't worry Hermione, this rack is only for dresses. You'll only need one of these, for the Gryffindor party next week. You need something plain, yet sexy"

Hermione watched as Ginny pulled out many dresses, all shapes and colors and held them up next to her. She would shake her head and then put it back on the rack. Five minutes went by before Ginny picked up a dress that Hermione thought was really cute. It was a navy blue color and sleeveless. It wasn't her style, especially since it only came down to her mid-thigh, but nevertheless she liked it. Ginny squealed, "It's perfect! It would look so good on you! It brings out your lightness of your eyes, makes them look stunning!"

Hermione laughed, "Then let's buy it and let's go back to the castle, my hands are starting to cramp up!"

Ginny nodded and grabbed some clothes off of Hermione's hands and together they walked over to the cashier and pay. When they were finished, they each had three bags, heavy bags too. They laughed as they walked to the castle, noticing how late it was getting, it was nearly dark. They rushed to the common room and raced up to their dorm before anyone could approach them.

Ginny and Hermione set the clothes on Hermione's bed and they went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Ginny smiled, "I know I said make-over, but Hermione, I don't think you need one. You look beautiful without makeup"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Gin, but do you really think I'm pretty enough to seduce all these guys?"

Ginny laughed, "Are you kidding me? Of course! Any guy would be mad not to go for you!"

"Poor Ron" laughed Hermione.

Ginny giggled while pointing towards the bags, "Let's pick out your outfit for tomorrow"

Hermione nodded and the two girls went to work. Finally deciding on some skinny jeans and a long black tank top that showed her nice tan. Ginny smiled over at Hermione, "Ron's not going to know what hit him"

--

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked my first chapter! Next chapter will be about Hermione starting to seduce the guys :DD Well, anyways I hope you like this story enough to continue reading it and possibly review it? Thanks in advance to everyone who _does_ review, I love you all! :)


	2. Seamus

A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I have gotten so far :)

--

Hermione looked in the mirror at her outfit, she was ready for this. She had been practicing this morning and she was ready. Hermione took a deep sigh and headed downstairs. Ron was already down there, sitting with Parvati, flirting with her. Hermione ignored him and walked over to Harry, "Hey Harry"

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked Hermione over, "Wow Hermione! You look great!"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, but why are you surprised? I know Ginny told you what I was doing"

"Yeah I know, but I didn't think you were going to actually go through with it, but it seems to be working, Ron coming over here--"

"Hey Hermione" said Ron.

Hermione smiled at him, "Hey Ron, you look good today"

Ron took a step closer and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "You don't look so bad either. You want to go to breakfast together?"

Hermione shoved Ron off of her, "No thanks, I'm not that hungry. I think I'll stay here, you go with Parvati"

Ron put his arm back around her shoulders, "I'll ditch Parvati and go with you"

Hermione shoved Ron off of her again, more forcefully this time, "I said _no_ _thanks_"

Ron looked hurt, "But I thought we were best friends"

"Best friends talk to each other _every_ day," Hermione snapped.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry about that, I was just busy is all" Ron explained.

"Yes Ron, you were just too _busy_ flirting with all the girls in the school!"

Ron smirked as he grabbed Hermione's hand, "Does that make you jealous?"

Hermione pulled her hand away quickly, "Yeah, for our friendship, _not_ because I have feelings for you. It's because of you that our friendship is dying, Ron!"

"Our friendship is _not_ dying, Hermione. It just took a break, but now it can resume" Ron said.

"Maybe I don't want it to resume" Hermione snapped as she walked out of the common room. She didn't know where she was going to go, but anywhere besides the common room seemed perfect. Hermione walked on until she reached an empty classroom. _How could he say those things?_ _Did he only like her for her looks? Why did she say she didn't have feelings for him?_ Hermione sighed; _so far this plan wasn't working very well. _

"Hermione?" asked a deep voice.

Hermione whipped around to see Seamus Finnigan looking at her with sympathy. Hermione smiled gently at him while he walked closer and took a seat next to her on a large desk. "Ron's a jerk. We all knew that he fancied you, he would say your name when he slept, it was a bit weird actually. Then this year he was all over girls like syrup on pancakes, but he still fancies you. I think he was just messing around with those girls to make you jealous"

Hermione laughed, "Syrup on pancakes?"

Seamus laughed with her, "Yeah, but listen Hermione, don't let him get to you. He really is a nice guy, just a nice guy who's taking bad steps to get the girl he wants"

Hermione smiled and leaned her head against Seamus's shoulder. "You really know how to make a girl feel better"

Seamus chucking, "That's what guys are for, right?"

Hermione smiled and lifted her head to come face to face with Seamus. His smile still held that playful laugh at his lips. Hermione gently kissed Seamus, who seemed surprised, but kissed back nevertheless.

"What the hell is going on?"

Hermione and Seamus apart quickly, Seamus lost his footing and fell off the desk with a big, oaf! Hermione looked up at the person that was the cause of this, she groaned, it was Ron. Ron's face was red as he walked up to the pair, his eyes glued to Hermione. "I came here to apologize to you, and this is what I find? You making out with some idiot?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped off the desk and stood next to Seamus. "Sorry to brake the news to you Ron, but you don't _own_ me. I can make out with however I wish, it's not like we're dating or anything"

"That's still not acceptable, girls just don't go around and start making out with a guy! Especially you Hermione! I expected more from you!" Ron yelled.

"They do with you Ron" Hermione snapped.

"I'm different, the girls can't resist me" Ron smirked.

"You're so vain!" Hermione yelled, "You think every girl in this whole school likes you, but you're wrong Ronald Weasly! Because I _don't_ like you!"

Ron's smirk dropped as Hermione's words hit him. Hermione was still angry with Ron, but nevertheless shoved past Ron, roughly knocking into him on the way. _Twice in one day that boy insulted her, she was sick of it. _Hermione heard footsteps behind her, turning she saw Seamus, he seemed relieved. "Thank Merlin, I thought he was going to beat me up or something"

Hermione looked at the closed door as they walked on, "I'm surprised he hasn't come running out here yet"

Seamus shrugged, "I think it was because you said you didn't like him, he liked pretty hurt"

Hermione put her head down, _she hadn't attended to hurt Ron like that, and it just came out so fast that she could stop it. _

Seamus nudged her, "Want to finish what we started?"

Hermione half-smiled, if she was going to seduce these guys, she was going to have to say yes. Hermione nodded and let her be dragged away towards an empty classroom.

--

A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Second of all, they do _not_ have sex; the next chapter will explain everything that will happen.


	3. Tease

A/N: I would like to thank AsHlEy H., krymsunkiss52, Darcy, hollygrint101, PinkFloydGirl (love the name by the way: D), anathematize, mrsdougiepoynter, dandin, iammental, jessierose85, and CEO-FLEX for reviewing!

I love all you guys:) Now, on with the story!

--

Hermione tried to look around the room as Seamus dragged her through it, but her attempt was useless. It was pitch black. Hermione was glad Seamus was with her and he knew where he was going because if she was by herself she would have broken something by now. "Where are we?" Hermione whispered.

Seamus laughed softly, "It's one of those empty classroom. The lights don't work in here so a lot of people come here when they want to snog"

Hermione didn't want to think about how many times Ron had been in here. "Oh" she said, reaching out her hand to find his face. When she found it and moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled his forcefully, but gracefully towards her. Seamus didn't complain, and his arms immediately wrapped them selves around her slender waist. Hermione had to admit, even though she had very little kissing experience Seamus was a good kisser. Way better than Krum, Hermione also cringed at the memory of kissing Krum. He had almost attacked her; to her it had been scary.

Hermione and Seamus broke apart, both panting heavily. "You're a good kisser" he replied.

Hermione smiled, "You're not so bad yourself"

He kissed her lightly on her soft lips and rested his forehead on her own forehead. "If it makes you feel any better, you're a way better kisser than Lavender"

Hermione smiled brightly at that and brought her lips to his again, enjoying the way it made her feel. Seamus moaned softly and it made Hermione smile against his lips. Seamus brought one of his hands behind her head and the other one wrapped tighter around her waist. He slowly brought her closer. Hermione placed her own hands in his wild hair and used more force in her kiss.

The door opened and light suddenly came into view. Hermione broke their kiss, but kept her body in the same position. Hermione and Seamus panted as they looked towards the door to see who had interrupted them. It was Ron and Parvati. Hermione groaned and turned back to Seamus to continue kiss him. Seamus seemed puzzled, but didn't object.

Hermione heard a low growl, but ignored it. She knew it was Ron. Hermione licked Seamus's lower lip and he didn't hesitate when he opened his mouth to let her tongue slid in.

"Would you guys just fucking stop? It's making me sick!" yelled Ron.

Hermione pulled away from Seamus, completely away this time. She put her hands on her hips, "No. We were here first. Go somewhere else if you don't like it"

Ron's face was completely red, and looked like he was about to explode any second. Seamus must have seen that too, for he grabbed Hermione's arm. "It's okay, let's go," he whispered into her ear.

"Fine, whatever. Bye Ronald, have fun" Hermione snarled as she walked out of the empty classroom with Seamus at her heels.

Ron went to make a move after them, but Hermione heard Parvati say something to him and the door closed. Hermione didn't want to think about what they were doing. It made her want to punch a wall in just think about it. Seamus stopped after a minute of walking and brought Hermione to him, kissing her again. Hermione pulled away, "I'm sorry Seamus, I'm not in the mood. After seeing Ron and Parvati together, I think I lost the moment"

Seamus sadly nodded, "Next time your in the 'mood' come get me okay? You're the best kisser I've ever met and I want to do this again sometime"

Hermione smiled and kissed Seamus gently, "I promise"

They walked together back in the common room, where Hermione decided to go take a shower. She let the cool water run down her body and calm her nerves. It worked. By the time Hermione had finished her shower, she was happy again. Ready to get back at Ron. Hermione walked into her dorm and picked out a pair of green short shorts and a tiny black tank top. She put them over her new matching black lacy panties and bra. Hermione walked into the bathroom once more and brushed her teeth and hair. Hermione decided to leave her hair be, it wasn't as frizzy anymore anyway. As she walked out of the bathroom she put of her dark blue fluffy slippers and walked down stairs to find Harry.

As she walked downstairs, she realized how late it had already gotten. Most of the students were going up to bed, if already in bed. As Hermione got to the end of the stairs and saw Harry sitting with Ron playing chess. Hermione groaned, _great_. Hermione walked up to the boys and took a seat next to Harry. Harry smiled in greeting and Hermione back, putting her head on his shoulder to watch the chess game.

"Hey Hermione" said Ron, looking hurt that she didn't say hi to him.

"Hey" she smiled back.

Ron looked Hermione up and down and then turned back to game. Hermione smiled, it felt good that Ron actually _saw_ her. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and yawned into Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed, "Tired?"

"Yeah"

Hermione closed her eyes and Harry put his arm around her shoulder. Ron looked at Hermione and Harry and immediately felt jealous. He knew that they only saw each as brother and sister, but it still hurt him. "Ha! I won!" Ron yelled.

Hermione opened her eyes as Harry yawned. Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head, "Good-night Hermione, I'm going to bed before Ron can rub it into my face that he beat me, as always"

Hermione laughed, "Good-night"

Hermione watched him go up the stairs and fell back onto the couch when she couldn't see him anymore. After a minute Ron finally spoke up. "We're the last ones up"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room. He was right. Hermione sighed, "Yup"

Hermione closed her eyes again and after a minutes heard Ron get up from his seat. She thought he left, but then he took a seat by her feet. He lifted up her newly shaved legs and sat down beneath them. Hermione's eyes shot open and she sat up, pulling her legs off of Ron. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ron smiled, "I came to sit by you"

Hermione suddenly got an idea. She moved closer to him so that their legs were touching and laid her head on her shoulder. Ron tensed and Hermione smiled. She slowly used her pointer finger to make patterns across his chest. Ron sucked in a breath at Hermione's touch and grabbed her hand. Hermione looked up at Ron to see him staring down at her, his intense blue eyes meeting her own chocolate brown ones. Ron pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, closing his eyes when his lips touched her skin.

Hermione's heart was pounding heavily in her chest; she couldn't give up this mission so quickly. She had to keep her head in the game.

Hermione let Ron kiss her hand and then hold it to his face. Hermione smiled and moved her body so that she was on top of him, but her hand still held its place. Ron's eyes opened as he felt her move and they widened as he saw her get on top of him. "Hermione" Ron breathed.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione whispered into his ear, putting her chest very close to his face. For once in his life, Ronald Weasley was at a lose for words. Hermione smiled and took the opportunity to speak again. "You know what Ron?"

Ron seemed to come back down to earth again. "What?" he whispered.

Hermione kissed his nose lightly. "I think you want me"

Ron gasped, but didn't deny it. Hermione laughed and leaned forward, their lips just centimeters apart. "But you can't have me" Hermione whispered.

Hermione had to use all of her strength to get off of Ron; she wanted him as much as he wanted her. It was hard to leave him when she could have him so easily. Ron groaned at the loss of her body against his. Hermione giggled, "Good-night Ron"


End file.
